Red Leaves Fall
by Zurui Karasu
Summary: The Dreams of Uchiha Sasuke have been troubled as of late. He has always sought power, but when he betrays everyone and everything worse than he has before to get it, he sends his only love into the arms of another to put an end to it once and for all.


Author's note: D AND FOR MY NEXT TRICK!! Coughs I bring you THIS! A potentially epic ficcie starring everyone's favorite demon infested boiz from Naruto! That would be Naruto... And... Gaara... Yush... Um... Anyway this is gonna be pretty dark, just a warning, love, friendship, happy bunies and dancing froggies, that kinda thing! I like them so if you don't you can just SHUT IT! I'll TRY and get in some disturbing scenes, sexuality, boy on boy action blood and gore in for all of you who enjoy the lighter side of life! But it won't be EASY! Um that said... ENJOY!

Disclaimer: Cute widdle Gaara-chan, Naruto, Sasuke-teme, Orochimaru, Kankurou, Temari, Lee, Sakura etc etc duuun belong to me, all I get is a little bit of time with them to torment them and rape their souls and devour them for my own pleasure so enjoy!! D

* * *

_**Red Leaves Fall**_

* * *

Prologue: _In which someone dreams_

In the starless night a red moon rose over a deep bloody river, crimson burning leaves rained in torrents from the twisted crumbling trees, screams filled the air and pain lashed and bit savagely at every fragile limb as the young boy ran. He fled from the blood, he fled from the fires and destruction, but it reached in gnarled ravenous hands of darkness out toward him and seized his body with icy claws that rent his body and soul as one. He screamed until his lungs burned, clawed at the ground though his nails split and bled, and sunk gradually into the icy ground which choked and enveloped his body utterly. Wild panicked eyes stared at him from the black with disembodied voices howling and begging desperately for help, the eyes red and unforgiving despite the desperation in their cries.

"No…" the boy whispered, tangling his hands in his ebony tresses, "NO! I didn't do it! I can't help you! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

He fell slowly suspended in the thick stifling grip, he scraped and tore at his scalp and hair and continued savagely down the sides of his face, feeling his soft cheeks split open and gush hot blood onto his hands. The feeling of thick fresh blood only incensed and excited the voices and as they finally rose to a painful crescendo, the young soul finally could take no more. He screamed, whimpering and starting to cry, howling with an unfelt wind and a single voice that resonated deeply above the rest with spiteful laughter.

With it the voices began to change gradually from screaming and crying, each one slowly starting to laugh as gnarled, deformed, and wicked hands pressed from the walls of the black miasma and emitted a deadly red light. The members strained out to touch him, seized his body in their tight grasp and he moaned in anguish as they caressed his body, picked at his flesh and ran their jagged nails through it, tearing and ripping at him hungrily.

"NO! STOP! DON'T TOUCH ME!!" the boy shrieked hoarsely, thrashing in the vice grip, but all that answered was a roar of laughter. He struggled on until wide lamp-like yellow eyes with a tiny black slit of a pupil opened in front of him, narrowed deviously and glinted before vanishing with a trail of purple vapor.

The tongue of a snake flicked forth from it and tasted his face experimentally, the thick forked organ exploring his bloodied tear stained cheeks, beast hissing in anticipation as the great scaled head reared from the darkness. Its jaws opened menacingly, fangs folded forward and locking into place and dripping with potent toxin, and wrapping the young man in its serpentine embrace, caressing his body seductively. The boy closed his eyes and looked away but the thick cold body of the serpent continued on, the ribs beneath the armored flesh rippled over his soft skin, breath reeking of death hot upon his frigid face, the tail crept slowly around his naked legs, and he finally began to tremble. His mouth opened and closed in silent screams, his body draped limply and frozen in the massive coils, feeling cool slick scales caress him, penetrate his body gently and explore. A soft moan escaped his lips as the attention of the reptile gradually began to bring him pleasure, the sound driving it even further, hissing madly in dominance and squeezing him. It probed furiously deeper to claim the boy's body as its own, bright yellow eyes lined in purple flickering and flashing as it watched him writhe and gasp, driving into him and crushing downward on his fragile pale body. The boy was helpless as his body exploded with bursts of pleasure and pain and his voice was suddenly cut off by the crushing coils of the snake, reaching out weakly against the darkness that closed in slowly around him and the deafening rush in his ears. It pounded, beat and thrust against his very consciousness until he could bear no more, all of it shattering into nothingness with a brilliant white flash and a deafening scream of sheer horror.

The boy sat bolt upright in bed with that same scream, black hair matted to his forehead, shapely adolescent body glistening with sweat, sheets tangled around his legs, dark ebony eyes wide and staring. Unable to move he simply sat, gasping for breath and holding himself, trembling violently with how real the dream had been in his vulnerable subconscious state and how intensely he had felt ever moment of it. A sharp stab of pain from the back of his neck shot through his body the instant he calmed however, and he cried out sharply in pain and collapsed weakly back into the warm safety of his mattress. He lay unmoving, gripping the throbbing cursed seal on his neck, breathing in deeply the silence and stillness of his dark bedroom and letting the lingering feeling of the snake caressing him wash over his body in dulled pulses of remembrance. No more sleep would come for him that night as he lay in bed, staring emotionlessly at the ceiling, stroking the black seal on the back of his neck, and thinking of the pair luminous eyes that seemed to beckon him and call his name.

The dreams of Uchiha Sasuke had been troubled as of late.

To be continued...


End file.
